Jim Kacian
James Michael Kacian (born July 26, 1953) is an American haiku poet, editor, publisher, and public speaker. Life Kacian was born on July 26, 1953, in Worcester, Massachusetts, then adopted and raised in Gardner, Massachusetts.Van den Heuvel, Cor, ed. (1999). The Haiku Anthology (3rd ed.). NY: Norton. p. 336. ISBN 0-393-04743-1 He has lived in London, Nashville, Bridgton (Maine) and now resides in Winchester, Virginia. Kacian wrote his earliest mainstream poems in his teens, and published them in small poetry magazines beginning in 1970. He also wrote, recorded, and sold songs during his time in Nashville in the 1980s. Upon his return to Virginia in 1985 he discovered English-language haiku, for which he is best known. In 1993, he founded Red Moon Press, and in the same year began editing the haiku journal South by Southeast.[http://www.hsa-haiku.org/archives/ann-pubs.htm#southbysoutheast Pub. information, South by Southeast] Kacian's Red Moon Press is the largest publisher of haiku and haiku-related books outside Japan,Breen, N. & Lyman, L. 2004 Poet's Market: 1800+ Places to Publish Your Poetry, F & W Publications, 2003, ISBN 1582971870, p.314 with a current catalog of over 60 titles in print, and producing some dozen titles a year, including 12 years of the award-winning annual Red Moon Anthology.About Red Moon Press This was followed in 1998 with the editorship of Frogpond, the journal of the Haiku Society of America. Having proposed a new global haiku association in 1999, Kacian co-founded the World Haiku Association with Ban'ya Natsuishi and Dimitar Anakiev.Who We Are on the WHA website In September 2000 the WHA held its inaugural conference in Tolmin, Slovenia.WHA Articles of Association on the WHA website From August to November 2000, Kacian traveled to nine countries — the UK, Slovenia, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Romania, Malaysia, New Zealand, Australia, and Japan promoting a global haiku.Gilbert, Richard. [http://www.gendaihaiku.com/kacian/globalhaiku.html Global Haiku and the Work of Jim Kacian] at http://kacian.gendaihaiku.com Having invited haiku poets from around the world to submit their haiku to Frogpond, Kacian compiled and edited 2001’s XXIV:1 issue, featuring haiku from 24 countries. In late 2008 Kacian formed and created The Haiku Foundation, a non-profit organization which focuses on archiving English-language haiku's first century while expanding its second, with an official start-date of January 6, 2009.Mann Library’s Daily Haiku » Jim Kacian In August 2013 his comprehensive anthology Haiku in English: The First Hundred Years will be published by W. W. Norton & Company. Kacian served as editor-in-chief for the decade-long project, with Allan Burns and Philip Rowland as associate editors, and with a general introduction by former poet laureate Billy Collins. The anthology tells the story of English-language haiku from its first recognized example—Ezra Pound’s “In a Station of the Metro”—to current practice, and offers selections from well over 200 poets in a chronological format. It also features Kacian’s 100-page overview of the genre. Kacian has written 16 books of poetry, 14 of which are dedicated to haiku or haiku-related genres. His poems have been translated into many languages. His essays have been cited in such works as: *Rowland, Philip (Autumn 2008). "From Haiku to the Short Poem: Bridging the divide". Modern Haiku 39(3), pp. 23–45 ISSN 0026-7821 *Yovu, Peter (Winter 2008). "Do Something Different". Frogpond XXXI, pp. 51–61 ISSN 8755-156X Kacian's efforts on behalf of global haiku have been featured in: *Global Haiku and the work of Jim Kacian (Richard Gilbert, 2003) Kacian's work has been anthologized in, among others: *''The Haiku Anthology'', 3rd ed. (Cor van den Heuvel) Norton, 1999 ISBN 0-393-04743-1 *''Haiku Moment'' (ed. Bruce Ross) Tuttle, 1993 ISBN 0 8048 1820 7 *''Haiku World: An International Poetry Almanac'' (ed. William J. Higginson) *''The New Haiku'' (eds. John Barlow & Martin Lucas) *''Haiku Mind'' (ed. Patricia Donegan) *''Journey to the Interior: American Versions of Haibun'' (ed. Bruce Ross) *''How to Haiku'' (Bruce Ross) *''Haiku: A Poet's Guide'' (Lee Gurga) *''Baseball Haiku'' (ed. Cor van den Heuvel) *''Haiku: Poetry Ancient & Modern'' (ed. Jackie Hardy) (also German and French editions) *''Haiku International Anthology'' (ed. Ban’ya Natsuishi) *''Poems of Consciousness'' (Richard Gilbert) Red Moon Press 2008 ISBN 978-1893959729 *''Haiku in English: The First Hundred Years'' (ed. Jim Kacian, Allan Burns & Philip Rowland) W. W. Norton & Company 2013 His poem, :my fingerprints :on the dragonfly :in amber serves as the departure point for Richard Gilbert’s monograph on contemporary haiku technique, The Disjunctive Dragonfly, defining innovative techniques in English-language haiku.Gilbert, Richard. The Disjunctive Dragonfly: A Study of Disjunctive Method and Definitions in Contemporary English‑language Haiku on gendaihaiku.com Kacian’s poems, articles, and book reviews have appeared internationally in journals, magazines, and newspapers such as: *''Frogpond'' *''The Heron’s Nest'' *''Ant Ant Ant Ant Ant'' *''Simply Haiku'' *''Modern Haiku'' *''The Haiku Canada Newsletter'' *''Acorn'' *''tinywords'' Speeches Kacian has read in many parts of the world, including international poetry festivals in New York, New Orleans, London, Oxford, Belgrade, Vilanice, Ohrid, Skopje, Sofia, Sydney, Hobart, Wellington, Christchurch, Auckland, Tokyo, Tenri, Kyoto, Kumamoto, Los Angeles, Toronto and Washington D.C. Some of his speeches are listed below: *"So:Ba" given at the International Haiku Conference (SUNY Plattsburgh, NY, July 2008); published serially in Frogpond XXXI:3 2008 p. 73 (part one) ISSN 1089-9421, and forthcoming. *"Bridges" given at the Haiku North America International Conference (Winston-Salem, NC, August 2007); published as "The Haiku Hierarchy," Modern Haiku 39(1), Spring 2008, ISSN 0026-7821. *"State of the Art: Haiku in North America 2007" Second European Haiku Conference (Vadstena, Sweden, June 2007). *"Dag Hammarskjöld: Haiku Poet and Photographer" (New York, New York, January 2006 — book release of A String Untouched). *Welcome Address (Sofia, Bulgaria, May 2005 — World Haiku Association Conference). *Welcome Address (Tokyo, Japan, October 2003 — World Haiku Association Conference) *"Around the World as Briefly as Possible", Pacific Rim Haiku Conference (November 2002, Los Angeles, California) published in Connecticut Review XXVII:2, Fall 2005 ISSN 00106216. *"Looking and Seeing: How Haiga Works" given at the Haiku Society of American National Meeting, September 2002; published in Simply Haiku 2:5 (Autumn 2004); reprinted in The Red Moon Anthology of English-Language Haiku 2004 (Red Moon Press), pp. 126–153. Theorist His advocacy, along with that of such poets as Marlene Mountain and Janice Bostok, of single-line haiku in English has initiated renewed interest in this form following its rare usage during the 20th century. His work also champions several innovative techniques (as cited by Richard Gilbert in The Disjunctive Dragonfly and in his book Poems of Consciousness). Kacian's own critical writings elaborate some of these aesthetic innovations. Interviews *The White Lotus Interview with Marie Summers - White Lotus #3 (Summer/Fall 2006) ISSN1556-3987. *The Cascina Macondo Interview with Alessandra Gallo (issue number 13 of Writers Magazine Italia). Recognition Kacian's haiku, :clouds seen :through clouds :seen through (along with 29 other chosen haiku) is etched in a stone along the Katikati Haiku Pathway beside the Uretara Stream in New Zealand.Interview with Catherine Mair about The Haiku Pathway in Simply Haiku v3n2 Summer 2005 (Poems were selected by the Katikati Haiku Pathway Focus Committee, New Zealand Poetry Society, and Catherine Mair.) In 2010 a second stone featuring his poem :a breeze and my mind on to other things was added, making him one of only three poets with multiple stones, and the only American. Poetry awards Kacian's haiku have won or placed in many national and international haiku competitions in English (and occasionally other languages as well), including recently: *Vladimir Devidé Haiku Grand Prize (Japan, Librasia 2011)Vladimir Devidé Haiku Awards 2011 at The International Academic Forum *The Kusamakura International Haiku Competition (Japan, 2008) *The Winter Moon International Haiku Competition (2008) *Cascina Macondo Concorso Internazionale de Poesia Haiku in Lingua Italiana 5a Edizione (Italy, 2007)Risultati del Premio Poesia Haiku: AUTORI PREMIATI AL CONCORSO INTERNAZIONALE HAIKU EDIZIONE 2007 by Cascina Macondo *The 17th Ito-En Haiku Competition Judge's Award (Japan, 2007)f/k/a’s 2007 ito en oi ocha winners *The Hawai’i Education Association Haiku Competition (2007) *The Harold G. Henderson Haiku Competition Prize (Haiku Society of America) (2005)Harold G. Henderson Memorial Award Collection on the HSA website *The British Haiku Society James W. Hackett International Haiku Award (2001) *Betty Drevniok (Haiku Canada (2000, 2001, 2002, 2008) Haiku Canada *Poem of the Year, The Heron's Nest, 2009, 2010 & 2012 Individual collections The books listed below have won The Haiku Society of America Merit Book Awards for outstanding achievement in the genre. *''Long After'' *''Presents of Mind'' *''Six Directions: Haiku and Field Notes '' *''Border Lands'' Publishing awards Kacian’s work as publisher has also been highly recognized: *In 1996 his production of John Elsberg’s A Week in the Lake District was a finalist for Virginia Poetry Book of the Year (Virginia State Library). *In August 2000, Knots — The Anthology of Southeastern European Haiku Poetry (1999), which Kacian co-edited with Dimitar Anakiev, won second place in the World Haiku Achievement Competition.Trumbull, Charles. [http://www.modernhaiku.org/essays/AmHaikuMovement2.html The American Haiku Movement Part II: American Haiku, The Internet And World Haiku] in Modern Haiku Spring 2006 *In October 2008 he won the Ginyu Award for Outstanding Contribution to World Haiku (Ginyu issue 40, pp. 13–15).Ginyu International Haiku Quarterly Publications Poetry *''Presents of Mind''. Lake Oswego, NY: Katsura Press, 1996 ISBN 0-9638551-8-2; Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2006 ISBN 1-893959-59-7 *''Chincoteague''. Amelia Press, 1996; Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2000. *''Six Directions: Haiku and field notes''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 1997. ISBN 0-9631909-4-6 *''In Concert''. Normal, IL: Saki Press, 1999. ISBN 1-893823-07-5 *''Sky Light'' (pamphlet; with LeRoy Gorman). Napanee, ON: PawExpress, 2002. *''dead reckoning''. Red Moon Press, 2005. ISBN 1-893959-52-X *''Border Lands''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2006. ISBN 1-893959-58-9 *''Orbis Tertius''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-893959-66-8 *''road of stone''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-893959-80-4 *''Where I Leave off: One-line haiku and haibun = Waar ik ophoud: eenregelige haiku en haibun'' (bilingual). 's-Hertogenbosch : 't Schrijverke, 2010. ISBN 978-94-90607-02-9 *''palimpsest. Wincester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-9368458-05-8 Translated * Ban'Ya Natsuishi, ''A Future Waterfall: 100 haiku from the Japanese (translated with Stephen Henry Gill & Susumu Takiguchi). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999. Edited *''American Haibun and Haiga'' (literary magazine). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999-2002. *''Past Time: Baseball haiku'' (edited with Cor van der Heuvel). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999. *''Contemporary Haibun'' (edited with Bruce Ross & Ken Jones). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2003. *''The Tanka Anthology: Tanka from around the world'' (edited with Michael McClintock & Pamela Miller Ness). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2003. **''Contemporary Haibun'' 4 (edited with Bruce Ross & Ken Jones). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2003. **''Contemporary Haibun'' 6 (edited with Bruce Ross & Ken Jones). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2005. *Nana Wicker, Wild Again: Selected haiku (edited with Lenard D Moore & Dave Russo). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2005. *''Haiku in English: The first hundred years'' (edited with Philip Rowland & Allen Burns). New York & London: Norton, 2013. ''Red Moon anthology'' *''Snow on the Water: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 1998'' (edited with Janice M. Bostok). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999. *''The Think Curve: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 1999'' (edited with Janice M. Bostok). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2000. *''A Glimpse of Red: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2000'' (edited with Dimitar Anakiev). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2001. *''The Loose Thread: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2001'' (edited with Dimitar Anakiev). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2002. *''Pegging the Wind: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2002''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2003. *''Edge of light: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2003'' (edited with Ernest J. Barry). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2004. *''Tug of the Current: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2004''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2005. *''Inside the Mirror: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2005''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2006. *''Big Sky: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2006''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2007. *''Dust of Summers: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2007''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2008. *''White Lies: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2008''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2009. *''Where the Wind Turns: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2009''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2010. *''Fear of Dancing: The Red Moon anthology of contemporary haiku, 2013''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2014. ''A New Resonance'' *''A New Resonance 2: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2001. *''A New Resonance 3: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2002. *''A New Resonance 4: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2005. *''A New Resonance 5: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2007. *''A New Resonance 6: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2009. *''A New Resonance 7: Emerging voices in English-language haiku'' (edited with Dee Evetts). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2011. ''American Haibun & Haiga'' *''Up against the Window: Volume 1''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2000. *''Stone Frog: Volume 2'' (edited with Bruce Ross). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2001. *''Summer Dreams: Volume 3'' (edited with Ken Jones & Bruce Ross). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 2002. Kacian has edited several English language haiku books and journals, including: *''Knots: The Anthology of Southeast European Haiku Poetry'' (with Dimitar Anakiev), 1999 *''South by Southeast'' from 1993 to 1998 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jim Kacian, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2015. Audio / video *Presents of Mind CD (haiku: Jim Kacian, Shakuhachi: Jeff Cairns, Japanese reader: Takke Kanemitsu) (2006). *Around the World as Briefly as Possible CD (2003). See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Mann Library’s Daily Haiku *Jim Kacian — Essays & Selected Haiku ;Prose *First Thoughts: A haiku primer ;Audio / video *Jim Kacian at YouTube ;Books *Jim Kacian at Amazon.com Category:1953 births Category:American poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets